Girls Are Confusing
by Inferno 54
Summary: There are some things Luffy just doesn't understand... A small LuMar drabble.


**A.N.** 0.0 Two updates in two days? What's going on with me lately? Made because Nekked wanted fluff. Inferno delivers. Enjoy a small LuMar Drabble. This idea came to me from a song by Chessclub Friday, called Girls are confusing.

One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, and I dare not challenge him for the title.

2 years… Had I really been away for 2 years already? I really missed my crew, but first, I had another nakama to meet with. I really hope she comes...Being alone aside from the animals on this training island is no fun...

Soon, I heard her approaching, and I turned to meet with her brown eyes, they were so deep, and mysterious. "Luffy, it's been a while." She smiled contently.

"Miss me?" I chuckle.

"Maybe a little." She laughed back. I approached her and gave her a brief hug.

"It's nice to see someone after 6 months!" I exclaim… She looked at me inquisitively. "Rayleigh left 6 months ago when he ran out of things to teach me…" I grumbled slightly.

"Well, you see to have gotten into a few fights since I last saw you." She commented while sweeping a stray blonde hair from her eyes.

I looked at myself as she gestured. My vest and shorts were in tatters. "Shishishi, I guess so, Margaret." I grin.

"Here, I figured you'd want some new clothes." She held out a red mid-sleeved shirt, and some more jean shorts. I took them from her eagerly.

"Thanks!" I slip off my ruined vest, and begin to pull on the new shirt. I notice her eyes roaming my chest. "Umm, Margaret? You're staring." I inform her, she seems to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Oh, sorry." Her face was flushed in a light pink.

"Hmm? Your face is all red, are you sick?" I ask. She avoids looking me in the eye.

"I'm fine, thank you." While she's avoiding looking at me, I remove my shorts. She must have looked at me because I heard her gasp. I finish slipping on the new shorts.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen my family jewels before!" I taunt her. She just glares back at me.

"Stop calling them that! I already learned that they're not jewels. Their just some other strange part of a male's body, so stop lying to me." Now I stare at her.

"I didn't lie, these are my family jewels." She throws her hands up in defeat and huffs at me. "So, are the rest of the Kuja pirates here too?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Empress Hancock is really anxious to see you again." She smiled. "We should get going, I was sent out to scout for you."

"Shishishi, right!" I agree, but as I take a step forward, my foot is hits a tree root, and I stumble. Luckily, Margaret's body was there to stop me from falling.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" She squealed out. My face had landed right in that part of her chest that juts out. She tried to push me off, but I pushed back… I hadn't had a good pillow in so long, and they were just so soft… And warm… And comfortable… And I just wanted to lay on them for a little while. "Luffy, get off!" Margaret tried again to push me off.

"But they're sooooo soft!" I groan. "Can't I just lay on them for a little while? Please?" She growled at me. "Is that a no?" She started walking off towards where Hancock was supposed to be waiting for us. She wouldn't reply to me anymore, so I followed her.

* * *

><p>"Sabaody…" I mutter as the island comes into view. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook… They're all waiting for me. The Kuja's had given me a lift to the island, and Hancock spent the entire time muttering things about marriage, and love, and how strong I must've gotten, and how good of a wife she'd be… But I drowned most of it out with food, and staring at the very warm area of Margaret's chest… I wanted to lay on them again, but I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her…<p>

"Luffy? Did you say something?" She came up from behind.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my nakama! I can't wait to see them again!" I grin… "Two years…"

"You must miss them a lot." Margaret smiled back. I nod.

"Hey, join my crew!" I announce. "We could use someone who can make clothes, and use Haki!" She just frowned at me.

"Luffy, I'm a member of the Kuja, I just can't leave the crew…" I deflated fast… Damn. If she was part of my crew… We could spend more time together, and maybe I could lay on her chest if I was her captain… "But, we are pirates; we'll probably run into each other in New World!" She smiled. New World… One Piece. It's all waiting for me past Sabaody… I grin.

"Yeah, in New World." She stares out at the fast approaching island alongside me.

"Luffy! I have your bag ready!" Hancock called out from somewhere on the deck.

"Let's go." Margaret said as she stood up straight, and began to walk off.

"Wait, Margaret!" She turned to me. "Can I lay in your chest again before I go?"

"No." She states sternly.

"C-can I at least touch it then? They're really soft…" She slapped me hard in the face, and turned away with really, really red cheeks.

Girls are confusing…

**A.N.** Are you satisfied nekked? Leave a review and let me know what you think about me writing for LuMar... Should I stick to LuNa instead? Don't get me wrong, I'll be writing for that too, and much, much more that I would for Luffy x Margaret. Just an idea...


End file.
